1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable LED module for arbitrary display assembly, and more particularly relates to an expandable LED module, which can be connected to one another through connectors to accomplish any assembly indicating figures, words, numbers, or symbols.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the common light emitting diode (LED) bars have a plurality of LED's, and a layer of glue on the bottom for sticking on the buildings to provide decoration or illumination in the nights. Through the control of an external controller, the assembled LED's can display varying lighting patterns.
However, said LED bars, being in bar shape, the assembly of which is limited to shapes like square, circle, diamond, triangle, etc. Besides, said bar-shaped LED's are usually packaged in serial lines when delivered from the factories, so the users have to cut them according to the length needed, and then assembly them to the wanted shape; once the length is decided and cut, then it is not changeable, especially not expandable, so, when the cut length is not sufficient, it may become unavailable and cause a waste. These are the cons of the known art.